Help Center
Rules Actions 1.No Foul Language Dang, crap, stupid, etc. If you did actually say them you will get warned. (This also means you can not swear in your writing.) 2.No Bullying Bullying hurts others. If you see it, please report it to Woybff or an another staff member. 3.Spamming We understand if your story is short but please don't make a three word story or just spam in general. No one likes a troll. So please do not. You will be blocked for a week to a month. 4.No Vandalism Please do not commit vandalism. You will get into deep trouble. You will be blocked for over a month or even a year. Writing 1.Plagiarism Plagiarism is super horrible. If you do this you will be blocked for month (first time), half a year (second time), and a whole year (third time). Parodies do not count. An example of a parody is page: The Adventure Begins. 2.R34 (Porn) This forum of art will not be acceptable on this wiki. Shipping will be fine, just do not write about characters in explicit scenes. (If it is like the episode Roley the Green Cat it is okay). If you do this you will get block for a unknown time. Commenting 1.Respecting Others If some likes a character that you hate that does not give you the right to yell at them. You will get three strikes. First you will be warned. Second you will be blocked for two hours or be warned again. If you do it a third time you will be blocked for a month. If this becomes repeating thing a system will go in place or you will be banned from the wiki. 2.Do Not Judge On An User's Ability If a page has poor spelling or grammar, you are able to edit page. Please not bully an user on writing ability There is a "Helping with Writing" to guide them into the right direction. Staff Staff can be viewed here. You have what it takes to be part of the staff? Are you trustworthy, helpful, or like any of Bob's machines? If so you may have what it takes to be a part of the staff. If you want to join please reply with a blog and message the link to Woybff. Help with Writing If you need help with writing this is the place to get it. If you like writing but have trouble we can help. Punctuation Use semicolons and other punctuation marks as need. You don't not use to use a cap after a colon like a period. Examples: * Bob and crew were going to work on a wall today; however, it was storming like cats and dogs. * Today for the job, Bob needs the following: Lofty, Muck, Roley, and his lunch. Topic Ideas It maybe hard to write topics just take a pick from this list or come up with your own idea. # Write a story about a OC. # Write a story you can relate to at this time. # Write a story with your favorite character in first person point of view. # Write about a character meeting their 2015 counter part. # Make pages of things you wrote in the past. # Crossovers are in season. # Put yourself in BTB fanfiction. # Write a story about Spud in any point of view. # A shipping won't hurt. Just don't go off the edge (read rule 2-2). # Make a random story about BTB. # Get creative. # Watch the new episodes, and see if you can make a better idea than Mattel. Put in advice if you are trying to be better than the CGI series. # Poems are allowed. Try that if you up to the challenge. # Write about a Holiday in any country to with BTB. # Recreate a memory you had with your most relate character as you. # Draw a picture you can easy post on the wiki of BTB and make up the story as you go. # Write about a disease or disorder you like us to aware or accept on the wiki with a BTB character. # Write about a character you don't know that well in your heart. # Write about your favorite character. # Write about your least favorite character. Grammar Try your best. If is for a speaking line it will be acceptable on this wiki. Category:Wiki